tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Tides of Fortune
Tides of Fortune is the 38th episode in the series. Plot Synopsis With Wake dashing off the meeting with the Volition continued nearing its end. Eloy asked about seeing a photo of Gore and asked if he was aware of their order. Pontius informed them that Gore is aware, he’s not really a member or anything of the sort. Pontius wanted speak of what they owed the Wonders as they did deliver one of their members back safely with the information needed. He asked that if the crew does wish to join the guild the rest of the crew would have to go through the paperwork and what pay they wanted. Eloy and Ezra stumbled a little at the payment comment. Pontius told them they will be summoned again in a few days once the book Redd delivered gets translated. The two bit farwell and started walking out. Wake was running down the street in a frantic looking for any information about his brother. He found a stout human with a long black beard. Wake was speaking too fast for the man to understand. Wake tried to calm himself to ask about a turtle person. He followed the man’s direction and found a place full of monks. Some look like they were ready to go out adventuring other just carrying beads. Wake asked a local adventuring showing off things to other monks. He asked for the turtle man he seeked. He was shown inside by the man. Inside was a tortle man. He looked much older than he should. He was sitting on a pool of water and students tried to keep their balance. Wake carefully walked to the side and waiting for Sheldon’s lesson. After Sheldon Started to walked out of the pool of water. He walked with a bit of a limp and carried a stone replica of their master’s staff. Wake walked up to him to ask if it really was him. Sheldon didn’t recognized him. He merely told greeted him like anyone else. Wake Just started hugging him crying. Sheldon slowly started to realize who he was. He asked if Wake was there for the secret techniques. Wake didn’t know what he was talking about, but glad it was really him. He offered up their master’s staff as Sheldon was the eldest student. Sheldon took it and showed Wake to the back. He revealed to Wake why their monastery was attacked all those years ago. Their master’s true power was he knew true resurrection. That’s how he was standing there before Wake. Their fellow student used the ritual to bring back Sheldon, but got it wrong and cost his own life. Wake confest his anger to Sheldon as well as all the things he’s done. After the meeting ended Ezra and Eloy went looking for Wake. They casually went looking for the monastery. Once there they asked a tabaxi for Wake and was taken to the back. Wake introduced them to Sheldon. The tortle in turn decided to take out a bottle a few glasses. Eloy declined the stronger stuff after that night at the Flappy Stingray. During the drinking Wake mentioned he had his own student. Sheldon told him she was welcome in their monastery to practice centering herself while they were out on an adventure. Wake considered that having more to drink. After a while the group started to get ready to head off. Wake had too many and collapsed onto Eloy’s back. Sheldon gave Ezra a new brass quarterstaff for Wake once he sobers up. When Wake awoke he held a ice pack to his head. It was at this point Lt. Gore arrived in his typical fashion. Wake winced at the booming voice of the rambunctious Brass dragon. Gore wanted to talk to them about the Yeldin. When he arrived it was trying to eat another ship in the dock, but stopped it. Wake agreed that they should get their stuff off it and try and find a new boat. Gore offered them a Junk ship and a bag full of ten thousand gold to take the Yeldin off their hands. He also spoke of what is to happen to Woe. He spoke of her eye condition and how she was probably better off with him. After their word’s with Gore ended they turned to discuss joining the guild with the rest of the crew. They spoke with the crew as they would be able to stay in Rite while the crew sets sail else were for a time. They would be allowed to take a rest or relax. Onslow and Skrung enjoyed this idea. Risf and Pliskin already being member said they’d enjoy a bit of a rest. Risf particularly wanted some time to figure more about his current state. At this moment a loud ringing sound and everyone in the hall started to gather around a large board. The names of adventures who are available for jobs and positions listening was being posted. Ezra was told as captain he could interview two candidates per day. The first member he wished to interview out of curiosity never seeing his race before was a warforged by the name of Soup Kitchen who was available for ship’s cook. The other was Magic “Bill” Wilhelm for the position of helmsman. The ship Gore provided them with could hold eight people. The plan was to take Wake, Ezra, Eloy, and Nedra with them leaving four slots remaining. Ezra was shown to a room where he would wait for the Soup Kitchen. The warforged came in through the door. He had a metallic skull like head with elvish writing engraved on his metal part. His arms were made of wooden roots. He spoke very straight forward. He was built by the navy to do battle, but found interest in cooking. He demonstrated the ability to absorb materials to add to his construct. He could also swap his hand for other things like spectacular or hammers. After speaking with Soup Kitchen Ezra waited for Magic Bill to show up. Bill was an duck Aarakocra in fine clothing. Ezra notice scars along the back of his hand. He mentioned in his earlier years of practicing magic he summoned a demon he could not control. He revealed a staff made out of a demon’s claw. He mentioned that this is what was left of the beast. He spoke very highly of his skill as a practicer of the arcane. Speaking of his many books he had written. It was his skill as a helmsman he wasn’t as in high regard for. Ezra wanted to know if he would have any troubles traveling with a tiefling. He told Ezra he would actually enjoy it. He handed Ezra a copy of his book “planes and evil things” before the interview ended. Ezra met back up with Eloy and Wake. The discussed the prices they were asking for. Hiring Bill on as both a helmsman and as an arcanist would be costly. If at any point they needed to start doing a job they were not hired for the crew would start to be charged for that extra service. Appearances * Arundhati * Ave Lo Eshtali * Couloaf Hibbleson * Eloy * Ezra * Grammy * Lieutenant Gore * Nedra * Onslow Green * Pliskin Hark * Poliffi * Redd * Risf * Skrung * Troy Hultch * Wake * Yt Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}